kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-90
During the night, while Ran worries about the people (this time Halfs) just outside the hotel, Yuta appears in his room, writing that he doesn't want to be alone. They move their ensuing discussion over to the dining table over a few drinks. After Ran complains about his brother Lutz, Yuta asks his opinion of Leez's heavy winter clothing. Ran comes up with a few unlikely reasons, but thinks it's cute, so he suggests just letting her be, since it's probably only a temporary thing. He is sad that Leez has so little time remaining, as shown by hoti yama. Yuta ignores his concern and asks if Leez is wearing more clothes because she's scared of him being a sura. However, Ran counters with another question: had he done anything to give himself a guilty conscience? Realizing that he was right, Ran asks Yuta to tell the truth. In the morning, Leez finds Ran passed out at the table, which is covered with empty bottles, and Yuta admits that Ran was up late giving him some advice. Leez is shocked that Ran is a drunkard, while Yuta remains silent on the fact he emptied most of the bottles. He then picks up all the bottles at once using his scarf, and begins a discussion over why she is wearing so much clothing, and if it was to keep him away. He asks her whether it was because of the hug earlier in the forest. Though Ran told him that he needs permission to do so, Leez always hugged him without asking before, and it made him happy. When Leez brings up his development, he tearfully assures her that he is still the same person inside as he was before his recent development. Leez then decides that it is important for her to trust her friends, because it hurts when they don't trust her. When she tells him she will believe him if he says everything is fine, he joyfully reaches out to hug her with his scarf, dropping all the bottles. At the Chaos Temple, Teo feels sad and overwhelmed by all the things she couldn't remember, and blames herself for not protecting the city and losing so many lives. Elwin responds that it wasn't her fault at all, and she knows who was, in fact, responsible. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Many Halfs only come out at night because of the people who hate them. * Ran is sure he locked the door. Perhaps it was a magical mechanism, and Yuta simply nullified it. * Yuta didn't react at all to Ran's comment about Leez dying early. This seems rather off. * Ran drank a lot. Well, he is a college student... * By adding the number of bottles in the two frames where Yuta picks them up, the total is at least 30 bottles. If Ran drank 6 bottles, it means Yuta drank at least 24 bottles. 2-90 Yuta cleans up.jpg|You look hot—as in the temperature 2-90 scaredy Ran.jpg|draw me like one of your french girls 2-90 Elwin knows everything.jpg|knows everything References